Life of a Newborn
by Ms. Salvatore from forks
Summary: What if the Cullen's had been able to hide Bree before the Voluturi found out at the end of Eclipse? What if she became part of the family? Bree Nicole Cullen, is now the newest and youngest of the Cullen Clan. Promise the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- ****This was a story that an old friend and I started, you know who you are if you ever read this. I have chosen to continue it now. I hope you all like it. **

I was sitting on top of the auditorium catwalk. I had Curtis Brown's blood on my hands, from where I punched him in the face for being mean to me. I knew that Jasper and the others would be furious. I didn't want to upset Jasper. I was afraid of him. But I knew what I needed to do. I grabbed the silver cell phone out of my pocket and pressed 3 for Jasper's number. I waited for him to pick up. I had only been with them a few months and I really liked it with them. But I was feigning for the blood that was now on my hands.

School was a thing of the past for him now , so mostly he spent his days with Alice. If not with her he'd go hunting or help Esme around the house with little what nots. He'd been spending most of his time trying to train the newest member to their coven, Bree. Hearing his cell go off he glances at Esme then picks up the phone. "What is it little one?"

"Jasper, I need you or someone to come get me. I punched someone and now have their blood all over me. I ran away and hid, but I'm afraid if I come down I'll go kill him. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to I swear." I said very panicked.

"Why did you punch them in the first place Bree? You know the rules about fighting." Esme looks over at him a concerned motherly expression on her face and he just holds his hand up and lets her explain. "I'll be down there yes, but I'd really like to know the reason behind everything."

"Well...um... he kind of upset me. He was making fun of me and he put bubble gum in my hair. So I will kind of reacted and punched him in the nose and made him fall and hit his head. He was bleeding so I ran."

"At least you ran, maybe it is wiser Esme homeschools you. I will have to talk with her of this. Where are you now little one? Exact location please."

"I'm hiding out in the auditorium. But the principal is looking for me. Jasper, it's getting harder to stay here. All my senses are driving me wild."

"Can you run home? Are you able to do that? I'll have Esme come to the school and get you, that's not a problem if you can hold it for a few more minutes."

"I think I can run home, but I will have to get by the principal and the other staff members looking for me. Someone said they had to rush the boy to the hospital. What did I do?"

"I will call Carlisle get the information i can, esme will home school you or I will there is nothing to worry about alright? Just get home and get home fast."

"Alright I am on my way." I said as I flew down behind the curtain and bolted out the fire exit. I bolted into the woods. I was running as fasr as my legs would carry me. In about 5 minutes I cleared the river behind the house. I stopped as I hit the backyard, now afraid to go in and face Jasper face to face.

Seeing Bree enter the house; finally; Jasper lets out an exasperated sigh. He'd already been on the phone with Carlisle. Seems their young Bree was stronger than they thought, but the boy would live and he'd managed to talk the family out of pressing charges so that was a start. "BREE.." As soon as he smelled her. "You...Need to go get cleaned up. Before I start frenzying."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bree cleaned up, and returned to Jasper.

"Young Lady, I, nor Esme, are very happy with you right now." Jasper said, matter-of-factly.

"I know, but I didn't mean to, I really tried to stay calm." I said quietly.

"We understand that. Why didn't you go see a teacher before this happened? Or called us, even?" Esme said.

"I wasn't thinking, plus I didn't want Emmett or one of the others making fun of me because I couldn't take care of myself. When I thought about calling you, it was already too late." I said as I kept my head down, I felt really bad about what had happened. "Is Curtis going to be ok? I only meant for his nose to bleed, not fall down and hit his head."

"Curtis will be fine, according to Carlisle. You have more strength than you realize, child." Esme said.

"And Emmett? I can take his bulky butt down easily, so don't worry about him next time." Jasper added.

"That's good news about Curtis." I said as I raised my head and gave a slight smile as I listened to what else you had said. I let out a small laugh. "You couldn't do it without using your ability. I know that for a fact. He's too big."

"Suuuurrrreee." Jasper said, laughing. "Anyways, we need to discuss what just happened. Do you believe you deserve punishment for punching Curtis?"

"No, because he provoked me. I wouldn't have done that if he wouldn't have put gum in my hair!" I said unhappily.

"I thought students were supposed to talk to a teacher if something happened to them in class, not punch a student." Jasper said, whilst folding his arms.

"Did Curtis give you a chance to talk to a teacher is what we should be asking, son." Esme corrected.

"He was calling me names and when I turned my seat around to face the other direction so I could ignore him, he took the big wad of bubble gum that he was chewing and threw it in my hair. I screamed and left the classroom to go remove it so I wouldn't have to cut my hair. When I got back he was laughing and poking fun at me and I snapped. I walked up to him and punched him. He fell out of his chair and as soon as I smelt blood I ran." I explained as best as I could.

"I see." Esme Exclaimed. "He didn't give you much of a chance considering you had to go clean your hair. When he came back, he kept taunting you. Before I decide to make a Judgement, what was the teacher doing?"

"The teacher was out of the room dealing with a very unruly student that was having some sort of mental meltdown a few minutes after class started. The teacher across the hall said that he would keep an eye on us while our teacher was gone, but he had to go back to his class. He left the classroom door open and he didn't show up until I had come back from washing my hair. He had his back turned when I punched him. The teacher thought that Curtis had just fallen out of his chair, I was gone by the time he found out what really happened." I explained to Esme.

"Ah. So there was miscues along the entirety of the staff. I will have to talk to the principal about this. Maybe a second teacher will help..." Esme began mumbling to herself.

"Well then Ms. Bree Cullen, what should I do? Should I punish you?" Jasper asked.

"No, I did nothing wrong Jasper. I did what I should have done a long time ago when he first started messing with me. I am sure now that I won't have a problem getting along with him." I said hoping that would get him off the subject of punishment. As I could only imagine what he could do to me. All I had to go off of was when Riley ripped Frank's head off for him not listening to him. And that was what Riley had considered punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Over my lap, Ms. Cullen. No exceptions." Jasper said. "I've decided to punish you in a very archaic way- I'm going to give you a spanking."

"But Jasper, I didn't mean to hurt him, and after the accident I left so that I wouldn't lose control. I did everything right." I said quietly. I was terrified at what he said he wanted to do to me. I was a vampire, not some human child. My own mother had never even spanked me.

Jasper sensed unease in Bree. "Alice, come here. I need help." Jasper said mentally. Alice saw this, and swooped downstairs.

"What's Up?" Alice asked.

"I know that this may not be possible, but can you 'read' Bree and tell me why she's uneasy? Is it because I'm going to spank her?" Jasper asked.

"I can try." Alice said.

Jasper honed in on her emotions, as he can't be like Edward and just read her mind. He saw fear, unimaginable fear. After that, hunger, hunger similar to that of a newborn.

"Damn you, Victoria." Jasper muttered under his breath.

"It seems as though if you try to spank her right now, she is planning on running away. Her hunger is bad, she had his blood on her hands and she tried a little bit of it." Alice said as she refocused on the present.

"Ya know she's remembering the taste of human blood, and shes craving it badly." Edward says as he turns into the living room.

"Yeah, I realize that now. I'm going to get her cleaned up, and we may have no choice but to feed her some human blood. See if Carlisle has some O+ in the medical room." Jasper said.

"Bree... come here, kiddo."

I walked over to you still terrified as a small child would be.

"I'm not going to spank you right now. Are you hungry?"

I nod my head quickly. My mind flooded with the images of Curtis's blood on the ground and on my hands. I remembered how his blood flowed through my hands, and I remembered how it slid down my throat, how my body instantly reacted to the taste of human blood after not having it for some time now. My throat started burning with just the thought of draining the boy dry next time that I saw him.

Jazz felt these emotions and more...so much more. "Alice, take her to our room... I need to hunt." he said quickly. He could feel his own hunger begin to burn his throat as what Bree was feeling lingered in her emotions.

"Ok. Let's go, kiddo." Alice said, as she took Bree's hand.

Jasper ran out of the house and into the forest. He lept into a nearby tree and focused himself allowing the sounds and smells of the forest consume him. He let the smell of the wet, cold, damp earth swallow him as he focused in on to what was moving around on the earth's floor. I could hear the soft pawing of a cat on a tree nearby I could hear the heartbeat of the creature that was no doubt looking for lunch. I laughed at myself, knowing that it was looking for lunch, but it had no idea that it was about to become lunch.

I sprang down from my branch as the mountain lion jumped gracefully through the air. I caught it mid air and we slammed into the ground. The lioness clawed and snapped at me, her razor like claws swiping across my new shirt that Alice had bought me. I smiled as I shoved it into a nearby spruce. I sauntered over to it and snapped its neck. I sank my teeth into her fury, let lean neck and as soon as the blood hit the tip of my tongue I sighed, she tasted good, she was a healthy lioness. I drained a lioness, after taking care of the remains of her, I headed back to the nearby creek to wash up. I had gotten the shirt that Alice had gotten me completely ruined, so I decided instead of upsetting her when I returned, I shed it and left it laying by the babbling creek. I washed up and headed back towards the Cullen house, it was starting to get dark. Dark too early for my taste, it was early winter and the days got shorter.


End file.
